


Sure Feels Right

by cadkitten



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Sixx:A.M., VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Separated Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz has a bet for Hyde, on he can't ignore. Can he bed Nikki before the tours over or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Requested that there be a bet involved with KAZ that Hyde can/cannot seduce Nikki into a one night stand.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Various" by Sixx:A.M.

Fifty dollars, American currency, fluttered down onto the table top in front of Hyde. Looking up, Hyde found himself staring up into Kaz's grinning face. "I bet you can't."

Confusion laced through Hyde's gaze and he wrinkled his nose in a way he long ago recalled Megumi calling cute, with a very matter-of-fact voice about the whole thing. He pushed the memory away and sighed. "Can't what, exactly?" Knowing Kaz, this was going somewhere he didn't want it to go very quickly.

"Can't get him to sleep with you."

"You're a pig," Hyde returned, not even missing a beat. Okay, so admitting he found their current concert companion attractive had been a bit of a tactical error on his part. He was absolutely certain of that now. "He's married for god's sake."

Kaz plopped down on the leather chair across from Hyde and crossed his legs. "Like that's ever stopped anyone from trying."

"I'm not going to be the reason their marriage falls apart," Hyde returned, leaving the last part of his thought silent, _like my own._ He still hadn't told anyone why they were separated, just that they were. No... not divorced, never divorced. But Megumi had moved out over a year ago and both had returned to a lifestyle similar to that of a single person. Of course... it had been really neither of their faults that their marriage had fallen apart. Both of them busy, both too invested in their careers to bother with such things as a love life that needed tending to. Theirs had never been the sort of marriage where you could get away with just existing in it. It had required attention and fostering of the good will... and they'd done neither for nearly three years prior to the big split. 

He picked up his can of coffee and slammed back the rest of the contents, pitching it into the recycle bin. She'd met someone... and she'd been nice enough not to sleep with them before telling him it was over. He'd proposed the split as a way to keep the media out of their shit and their families quiet about their marriage. Simple, effective... and still somehow painful. 

But at least she hadn't cheated. Though, he could still somehow blame the rat bastard for even trying to steal her away to start with. That much he couldn't let go of no matter how much he tried.

Kaz huffed out a sigh. "Look, just take the bet and I'll win some extra money. I still say you can't do it. Half ass it and I get a hundred big ones to spend while we're over here. Somehow get in with it, you get surprise money."

"You're still a pig," Hyde returned, not even bothering to look up this time. "I'm not going to try to seduce Nikki... that would be an asshole thing to do."

A soft feminine laugh sounded from behind him and Hyde slowly turned his head, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Courtney was perched on the edge of the makeup counter, amusement evident on her face as she watched the pair of them. In somewhat fluent Japanese, she offered, "Actually, while I agree such a bet is, perhaps, piggish, it wouldn't harm a thing in the world." She pushed herself off the counter and came to stand next to the coffee table. Delving into her pocket, she came back up with a money clip and pulled a hundred from it rather smoothly. "Up the ante... I bet he _can_."

Hyde blinked at her. "You just said it was piggish... and now you're in?"

"Piggish as it may be, I'm not going to waste an opportunity to line your pockets, darling." She flashed a grin. "And my own."

Hyde frowned, shaking his head. "I'm still not going to do it. I refuse to be the reason someone has to explain something in a marriage. That's it. No ifs, ands, or buts about this one. I'm not doing it."

She held up one slim, ringed finger and clicked her tongue. "Hyde, you sweet man. See, you can't ruin anything. We have an open relationship. He's allowed to fool around and so am I. As long as there's no feelings involved, it could be a whole damn orgy for all I care. Men, women, whatever. He's allowed."

Pursing his lips, Hyde continued to watch her for a bit before sighing. "I'll fail, you know that, right?"

She gestured to Kaz, "Fifty more on your end, pay up." Pulling out another hundred, she held it out to Hyde. "I'll even buy you in, I'm just that confident this could work."

Both bills hit the table at the same time and Hyde closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "You're serious... you're completely serious about this, aren't you?"

She seemed to ponder it for a moment before grinning. "You'd be the third man he's ever had if you manage it. And you better be willing to take it, 'cause Nikki won't... and trust me, if he bites, it's not going to just be for a bj in a corner somewhere."

Hyde shifted, pulling out his wallet and tossing another hundred on the table. "Up it if I have to take it. Hundred more from everyone." Internally, he was laughing his ass off, finding it hilarious someone would think he wouldn't want to take it. But, he couldn't deny that it felt great to string everyone along as if he were fully uncomfortable with a situation that, in fact, he desired.

The rest of the money landed on the table and Hyde gathered it up. He passed it to Courtney and smiled at her. "You get to keep it until the results. How long do I have?"

"Day before the last day of the tour. That gives us time and we won't be in a rush." Kaz smiled serenely at Hyde. "You're gonna lose, fucker."

"I'm gonna make you eat your words... that's what's going to happen." Hyde stood up, pushing a hand through his hair and then ginning. "And it'll be literal. I'll make you write it down and eat the paper you put it on. If we're going to be twelve year olds about a bet, we're going to go balls-deep on it."

"Oh, someone will be balls-deep alright," Courtney responded, laughing as she pushed the money into her back pocket. Either in an asshole or in deep shit... but, you know, either way."

Hyde steadied his gaze on her, a slow grin working at his lips. "You might say I'm a bit... _cocky_ about winning."

Choking on laughter, Courtney headed for the door.

"Hey!" Kaz called after her, watching her pause by the door. "Don't tell him about any of this. That's cheating."

"Wouldn't dare... it's more fun if he doesn't know." She blew him a kiss and pushed open the door, stepping out into the hallway.

Hyde shook his head and headed out as well, determined to find a place to clear his head before the show. Thoughts of how it would feel to be taken by the other man flitted through his head, leaving his groin warm with the idea. He could feel the stirrings of arousal, his cock taking a definite interest in the whole ordeal and he nearly laughed to himself. It was going to be an interesting tour... what was for damn sure.

\----

Three days... he only had three more days before everything he'd been subtly hinting at would come to a crashing halt and not a second of it would matter any longer. It was one of their days off between stops and Hyde found himself at their hotel's pool, pondering his sanity in going out here when he had no idea if fans had tracked them to the place or not. 

Regardless, he stood on the first step into the hot tub, shrugged off his towel, leaving him in only his tight black swim trunks. He breathed out a sigh as he took the last two steps and slid down into the warmth of the hot tub, settling against one of the water jets, letting it caress his lower back. The relief of it left a tingling sensation behind and he found himself smiling at nothing in particular.

The minutes ticked by slowly and he grew more and more relaxed. So much so that when someone else came into the pool area, he didn't even open his eyes. Even when he sensed they were coming into the hot tub, he just remained where he was.

A low rumble of a chuckle gained his attention and he slowly opened his eyes, a little surprised to find Nikki watching him from a seat right across from him in the small hot tub. "So trusting, I could have been anyone, you know."

Hyde huffed out a sound that was rather the opposite of a snort and shook his head. "You didn't sound like you were going to cause trouble."

"But I _could_ cause you trouble," Nikki offered, a small grin tugging at his lips.

Heat flooded Hyde and he actually felt his nipples harden in the span of the few seconds it took him to come to terms with how he was reacting. Obviously this bet was getting the better of him. He could leave before his swim trunks made a fool of him... or he could stay and see how the other responded to that, since he'd seemed rather oblivious to every smooth tactic Hyde had in his book.

They'd danced around one another for weeks now, Hyde doing his best to hint at wanting a piece of Nikki while not outright saying it. He'd done everything short of being blunt about it... and maybe... maybe that was his last hope.

He let the realization that he could somehow manage this fill him up and nearly instantly, he could feel his cock swelling as blood rushed South. Once he was sufficiently hard, Hyde pushed himself up and shifted to stand on the first step, settling back on the edge of the concrete and leaning back on his hands. Glancing down, he could see the awkward tent this left in his tight swim shorts. Looking up from his own dick, he met Nikki's gaze, a heated smirk spreading over his lips. When he spoke, his accent was thicker than it had been each time he'd talked to Nikki in the past, obviously displaying his level of arousal. "You _could_ cause me some trouble, you know... I wouldn't complain."

Nikki's eyes seemed to glitter as he let his gaze fall down the other's body. "What kind of trouble are we talking here, _Haido_?" he asked softly.

Hyde nearly panted out his next breath, his cock flexing hard for a moment at the way the other spoke to him. Sliding back into the water, Hyde took his chances, pushing himself over to Nikki and pretending to grab the towel behind him as his other hand slid down Nikki's abdomen, then down to his groin, grasping his semi-hard length and squeezing. His voice was achingly quiet as he whispered, "This sort of trouble, Nikki... the kind I've been trying to get for weeks now. You've had all my attention and you've been oblivious." He pulled the towel closer and then pulled back enough to meet Nikki's eyes again. "If you're game... shower and I'll be waiting in my room in twenty. Five seventy one. If you're not... no hard feelings, but hell, I had to try." He gave his cock one good stroke, thumbing over the head through the material of Nikki's swim trunks before backing off and taking Nikki's towel with him as he got out of the hot tub. 

Wrapping the towel around his waist to hide the tent as best he could, he padded off toward the door, not so much as glancing back toward Nikki. Let him squirm, let him wonder... and for all that was holy, he needed to think he had a chance for at least a while. If he didn't show in half an hour, he'd finish himself off thinking he might have a prayer and then he'd just settle on pretending he'd never tried. Effective enough.

Once in the elevator, Hyde dared grab himself for a moment, squeezing hard and then letting go, squeezing a few other places to pretend like he was drying off, just in case there were cameras. He stepped out onto his floor and headed quickly down the hallway to his room. Once he'd fished out his keycard from his pocket and opened the door, he made sure to lock the door and went straight to the bathroom. Inside, he turned on the water and hastily stripped down, getting into the shower and starting the motions of a quick shower. 

Once he'd finished, he dried off and fluffed up his hair with the towel, padding back into the bedroom and rummaging in his bag for the condoms and lube he'd purchased right after the bet had been initiated. He opened the box and ripped off two condoms, tossing them onto the nightstand and then shoved the box back into his bag. Opening the lube, he eased himself down onto the bed and carefully set about lubricating his fingers and then shifting around until he could reach. Pushing one finger into his passage, he sucked in air and shuddered. His hard-on had slacked a bit while he'd been in the shower, but within seconds it was back in full-force, making heat flash through him. His nipples pebbled again and he almost had to laugh at himself. All these years and he'd never put a finger anywhere near his asshole... and this was his reaction.

Slowly moving the digit in and out, he squirmed a bit more on the bed and gave himself better access. His free hand grasped the base of his cock and held on tightly as he vigorously moved his finger for a count of ten. Groaning, he pulled it out and then pushed two back in, hissing a little at the sting of it. But his body eagerly responded to that as well and he couldn't deny how good it felt, his hips canting slightly as he plunged both fingers in and out of his tight passage. 

_Nikki would feel so good in there._

The thought came crashing into him and he instantly started jerking off, desperation taking hold of his actions. How long had it been? How much longer should he wait on the other? What if he came once, would it help?

He stroked faster, hips bucking eagerly against both of his hands. "S-so good," he panted out against the pillow, rubbing his cheek there.

A knock sounded on the door and Hyde stilled, his heart pounding in his chest. Could it be? Did he really manage...? "Hold on!" he called out, shoving himself off the bed and fumbling to get the lube closed, his hand wiped clean, and his sleep pants on.

Heading to the door, he peered out the hole and then wrenched open the locks, getting the door open in record time. 

Nikki slipped in past him and waited until Hyde had the door locked up good and tight before speaking. "I was going to ask if you were entirely serious about this, but given uh," he looked down at the other's jutting arousal, "how hard your dick is, I think we can be certain of that much at least."

Hyde let out a slightly strangled sound that should have been a laugh, ducking past Nikki into the small area in front of the bathroom, washing his hands off and then drying them on the little hand towel while he tried to calm down. "Yeah, I'm serious." He cleared his throat and turned to look directly at Nikki. "To be direct, I want to be fucked. I want no strings attached, straight up fucking. And I want it from you."

Surprise slid over Nikki's face, followed directly by a huge grin. "I like it blunt. Right to the fuckin point."

Nikki turned then, heading into the bedroom and stopping, eying the stuff on the dresser as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the small chair. "You travel prepared."

Hyde debated it and then pushed his pants off before following Nikki into the bedroom. Sliding onto the bed, he lay back and slid his arms up so that his head rested on his hands, elbows jutting outward. He spread his legs and let everything show for Nikki to see. "More so than you think," he offered.

Nikki's eyes traveled the length of his body and then down to his already glistening passage and he wet his lips as he unfastened his jeans and ditched his flip-flops. Letting them fall, he revealed he definitely wasn't wearing any underwear under them. Stepping out of his clothing, he came closer, running his hand over Hyde's thigh as he tugged lightly on his own cock, urging it into semi-hardness as he touched what he'd been offered.

He settled one knee onto the bed and slid closer, offering his length to Hyde to suck, the action very obvious without anyone having to say a single thing. 

Hyde turned his head and took the other's cock into his mouth, groaning softly as he accepted it. He tasted faintly of salt and mostly of clean-washed skin. He worked him gently for a bit in his mouth, getting a good amount of spit before he began to bob his head, closing his eyes as he sucked the slowly stiffening flesh.

Nikki groaned, his hand coming to rest in Hyde's damp hair, pushing him down just the smallest amount, not really forcing, but definitely in control of the situation. He let it continue for a few minutes before stepping back, his cock sliding from Hyde's saliva-slicked mouth. He watched as the other wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then wiped it on the bed before swallowing. "Dirty," he murmured, amusement clear in his eyes.

Picking up one of the condoms and the bottle of lube, Nikki climbed onto the bed and settled between Hyde's bent knees, studying his body for a moment, just enjoying the view. Finally, he poured some lubricant onto his fingertips and reached down to press the digits against Hyde's tight bud. Pushing in, he moaned as his fingers disappeared. "There's always something about sinking your fingers into someone's body...."

Hyde arched and then settled, shivering as he accepted the fingers well into himself. As they started to move, he reached one hand down, grasping his own cock and starting to jerk off again. His body was too eager for him to care how desperate it looked. He'd grown tired of being alone and this was definitely new and exciting. 

"None of my business really... but you seem really pent up... and horny as hell." Nikki left it at that, waiting on Hyde to draw his own lines and answer the unasked question.

Hyde arched slightly and then eased himself back down. "Hard up and sort of... new to this game," he finally responded, trying hard not to say anything about first times or any such nonsense. 

Nikki said nothing, classier than to make some lewd remark regarding anal virginity and continued to work on preparing the other more fully. When he sensed Hyde was getting close, he pushed his hand away and leaned down, licking over the tip. "Cum if you can," he breathed before pushing his mouth down on the other's cock, engulfing his length and sucking hard. He worked up a bit of saliva and began moving, diligently bobbing his head, his tongue flickering across the tip each time he moved upward. 

Grabbing the bedspread hard, Hyde gritted his teeth to keep from whimpering like a complete idiot. It just felt so damn good... the feeling of the other's slightly chapped lips, the sensation of his beard against his skin as he tightened his thighs a bit... it was nearly too much. His head fell back and his shoulders and back arched, hips pushing up off the bed for a few seconds, his stomach tightening and trembling. And then it crashed into him, a cry loosing itself from his lips as he started to cum, thick spurts of fluid filling Nikki's mouth.

The bassist swallowed it all and then pulled up from him, licking the tip a few more times to gather any remnants. Sitting back on his haunches, he ripped open the condom and without missing a beat, he pinched the tip, rolled it on, and lubed it up. Settling between Hyde's thighs, he pushed the head of his length against the vocalist's passage and slowly eased himself in.

Dropping his free hand onto the bed next to Hyde's side, he began to rock his hips, steady but firm thrusts, pushing his cock deep inside of Hyde with each movement. "I'm in you, _Haido_."

The name was like music to his ears. Hyde panted as he pulled his legs up a bit, trying to let the other more fully inside of himself. "Oh god, Nikki..."

"That's right," Nikki breathed, "you know who it is that's going to fuck you so completely you'll be wrecked for any other man, don't you?"

"Fuck yes, I do," Hyde returned, licking his lips and then reaching up for Nikki, sitting up a little to grab him. He tugged him down by the hair, shoving his lips against Nikki's own and kissing him hard. He let go a few seconds later and flopped back, bringing his legs back up again. "Plow me hard, Nikki."

With a chuckle, Nikki started to thrust into him as forcefully as he dared. The movements jostled Hyde to the point he reached behind himself and grabbed the wooden slat of the bed frame, clinging to it as Nikki started to go faster.

Hyde marveled at the fact that he was already achingly hard again, his length slapping wetly against his stomach as they fucked. And fucking, this most definitely was. With all the one night stands Hyde had ever had, it hadn't been like this, this complete or this thorough. He was sure he'd ache pleasantly tomorrow, all of his muscles straining with his arousal... but he was also certain he'd never regret it. All the money in the world be damned. If he was honest, this had never really been about that once he'd found out he had a shot in hell. He'd wanted to be on the receiving end of this. And now, blissfully, gloriously, he was.

Nikki thrust faster, the bed protesting the action until he hunched over Hyde and began to make short, quick thrusts into him, the force of them near-blinding. 

It was going to happen... Hyde was sure of it. Nikki was going to cum and he was going to do it while he was pushed deep inside of his asshole. The thought sent firecrackers of pleasure through him and he arched hard, dick straining as he panted out a broken version of Nikki's name.

And then... there it was. The pulse of a cock buried deep inside of him, the pleasure of knowing his body had gotten someone off like that, and then he was gone as well, much to his own surprise. Near blinding in effect, definitely breathtaking, and hot droplets of cum splattered over his chest as he lost it.

Nikki groaned faintly, easing up on Hyde so that he could lay back down on the bed and sprawl out a bit more. He settled beside him and slid the condom off, pitching it into the trashcan by the dresser. He closed the lube and shoved it off to the side for the time being. Propping himself up on one elbow, he smirked at Hyde and then offered, "Was that worth three hundred dollars?"

Panic shot through Hyde in an instant and he turned his head to stare at the other in complete shock. "What?"

Nikki snorted. "You completely ignored the fact that DJ was in the room with all of you and that he speaks just enough Japanese to get the idea of what was going on... and that my lovely wife collected the cash for a bet. He told me the second he was out of there." He held up a hand when Hyde started to speak. "Let me finish. See, that's why I played hard to get with you. I ignored every subtle advance you threw my way because that's not how _I_ wanted to play the game. I'm more than okay with being a bet when I get to have such a receptive and attractive partner in my bed. But it was going to be on my terms or not at all. So... you had to be blunt, exactly what I wanted in a good fuck, and then you'd have me." He let a grin slide over his face. "I get to have my fun if you get to earn three hundred bucks off the fuck."

Hyde murmured, "Did he tell you I resisted until I was told you were in an open relationship?" Out of everything, that was the most important to him that Nikki understand.

"He did and I think highly of you that you wouldn't do it without that information." Nikki huffed out a laugh. "I forgive you for technically making me a whore in the whole deal."

"I didn-"

"I'm kidding, Hyde... breathe." Nikki settled down and tossed an arm carelessly over his middle. "I'm not going anywhere either... round two comes before we leave tomorrow and this one is all about needing another good fuck, not about money. In case you were afraid I needed proof you wanted my dick or something, you know."

Hyde finally chuckled. "I'll do all I need to in order to prove I want that dick again. Trust me."

**The End**


End file.
